1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wood kiln, and more particularly to an electric wood kiln capable of providing an even temperature distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a prior art electric wood kiln 60, as shown in FIG. 10, has a controller 70 installed at its top, a vent 61, and a heater 80 disposed at a bottom of the vent 61. The heater 80 utilizes a heating element. The electric wood kiln 60 further comprises a containment chamber 62 and a venting aperture 63 between the containment chamber 62 and the heater 80. Moreover, the containment chamber 62 has a moveable frame 90, and the top and bottom of the movable frame 90 are both rotatably secured. The top of the movable frame 90 is connected to a driving chain 91, and the driving chain 91 is driven by a motor 92. A plurality of aeration panels 64 are disposed around the movable frame 90. In operation, air passes through the vent 61 and the venting aperture 63 to enter into the containment chamber 62 and passes through the heater 80 to be heated, and then the heated air enters through the bottom of the containment chamber 62 and exits through the top of the containment chamber 62. The movable frame 90 is loaded with wood and rotates for an even heating effect. However, the prior art structure has some drawbacks: the air can only enter from the bottom of the containment chamber 62 and be directly vented from the top of the containment chamber 62, therefore, some area in the containment chamber 62 might have relative higher temperatures. Moreover, without temperature information, even the movable frame 90 provides rotations to even the heat distribution, the temperature distribution is still not even enough.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electric wood kiln to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.